Las Dos Caras de una Moneda
by xxx Belldandy xxx
Summary: UA NejiHina . Años atrás una tragedia separa a dos gemelos. Ahora las circunstancias han cambiado. Un adolescente busca vengarse y encuentra de quien. Sin pensar los sentimientos pueden dar giros inesperados.
1. Prólogo

**Notas de la Autora:** Espero que este fic les guste y que satisfaga sus expectativas al leerlo. La culpable de esto es mi sensei, que se lo comenté y me animó a subirlo, claro, esto no se compara nada en absoluto con el trabajo de ella al igual que de otras autoras a quienes admiro mucho como mi querida Nekoi, Kitsune-Megamisama, entre otras. Espero contar con el apoyo de ustedes. Les doy las gracias de antemano por leer la historia .

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.Ya que si me perteneciera Naruto no hubiera tenido la infancia que tuvo, Sasuke no hubiera perdido a sus padres y Neji y Hinata terminarían juntos. Sólo me pertenece la historia y mis personajes.

**Advertencias:** Este es un fic UA y la pareja protagonista será Neji y Hinata, por favor si no les gusta no lo lean.

**Summary:** UA NejiHina. Años atrás una tragedia separa a dos gemelos. Ahora las circunstancias han cambiado. Un adolescente busca vengarse y encuentra de quien. Sin pensar los sentimientos cambian.

**Dedicatoria:** Este fic se lo dedico a mi sensei querida Arashi Yaoi, la cual siempre me apoya y me da muchos ánimos. Sensei, este fic es tuyo. XD

**Agracedimientos:** Agradecimiento en especial a Nekoi, que gracias a su apoyo y algunas correcciones pude salir adelante.

**Referencias:**

— abc — Diálogos de los personajes  
"_abc"_ Pensamientos de los personajes  
_abc _Recuerdos

* * *

**LAS DOS CARAS DE UNA MONEDA **

**Por: **

**xxxBelldandyxx **

**Prólogo**

En aquel día no muy soleado, dos idénticos y bellos niños habían sido traídos al mundo. Recostada en una cama tenía el rostro iluminado por la felicidad que no podía esconder a tal acontecimiento, se encontraba la agraciada madre, y a su lado, su marido, el heredero de una prestigiosa familia.

— ¿Es guapo, verdad? —Preguntó Izumi, acariciando la frente de uno de sus retoños—. Es el que más se parece a ti.

— Sí…—respondió un emocionado Henji.

El Hyūga veía a su esposa, ella estaba tan hermosa, a pesar de estar muy pálida por su reciente trabajo de parto. Ver a los niños y a ella lo llenaban de una felicidad indescriptible.

La habitación estaba repleta de arreglos florales y de distintos regalos que algunos de sus parientes, amigos y conocidos les habían enviado al enterarse de aquel acontecimiento. Aquellos arreglos adornaban el espacio de varios colores que alimentaban el regocijo de esa familia.

Si bien los Hyūga eran una de las familias más poderosas económicamente del país por tener varias empresas, esta felicidad no se podría haber pagado ni con todo el dinero del mundo. Eso pensaba un orgulloso Henji Hyūga que observaba detenidamente a sus hijos, y se los imaginaba ya de grandes, ambos fuertes, responsables y que sacaban adelante sus empresas…esos pensamientos llenaban de mucho entusiasmo al reciente padre.

En otro lugar, a pocas cuadras de la clínica, un ladrón luego de haber entrado a un centro comercial muy concurrido de la zona y haber robado el dinero de la caja a mano armada, se encontraba huyendo de la policía: Él corría por las calles empujando a transeúnte alguno que se le interpusiera a su paso.

—¡Deténgase! —un oficial gritaba a lo lejano.

La persecución llevaba más de quince minutos y el ladrón no conseguía librarse de los policías, los disparos al aire comenzaban; el seguimiento ocasionó una gran congestión vehicular, se escuchaba el sonido de los claxon de los distintos autos que querían avanzar por la gran avenida. Algunos curiosos intentaban saber lo que ocurría, la curiosidad de éstos les podía costar muy caro ya que los disparos al aire seguían y una bala podía ser muy peligrosa, otra gente corría asustada. El ladrón seguía en su huída, corriendo y tratando de perderse entre las personas, volteó en una esquina para tratar de perder el rastro con la policía. Desde el lugar donde se encontraba vislumbraba una clínica,

"_Esa clínica puede ser mi salvación"_

Fue lo primero que se le pasó en mente, escabullirse en la clínica, ganar tiempo y perder a la policía.

Se detuvo frente a la entrada del edificio, tomó una respiración profunda y entró, dentro de ella veía a varios médicos, enfermeras y pacientes por los pasillos.

—Buenos días —saludó descaradamente a un médico.

Seguía avanzando muy calmado, giró su cabeza para mirar detrás y observó a un número de policías que estaban parados en la entrada dispuestos a pasar también al edificio, claro con mucha discreción para no alarmar a la gente que se encontraba dentro. El ladrón optó por acelerar el paso y moverse hacia el pasillo que se encontrara más cerca.

En la habitación de los Hyūga una enfermera se llevaba a los gemelos, ya que había que tomarles algunas pruebas de rutina, además de cambiarles de pañales, de ropitas y la madre tenía que descansar.

—No se los lleve todavía, señorita —se quejaba infantilmente Izumi.

Salía de la habitación luego de que los padres se habían despedido de los pequeños y que también habían protestado por alejarlos del lugar. La enfermera había salido de aquel espacio y se había detenido cerca de la puerta de la habitación con el cochecito en manos y los gemelos en él para acomodar la pequeña sábana que no los cubría muy bien . Estaba muy entretenida sonriendo a los pequeños que no advirtió la presencia de un hombre cercano que corrió hacia ella y de la forma más bruta empujo a la mujer, cogió a uno de los bebés y la amenazó que no se moviera. El bebé en brazos lloraba por el movimiento tan brusco.

—No te muevas, si quieres salir viva —amenazó el ladrón a la enfermera.

A más de cien metros de distancia de su ubicación los oficiales observaban lo ocurrido, ellos gritaban que se detuviera.

—¡Mierda!. ¡Que nadie se mueva! —ordenaba.

Los gritos habían alertado a la pareja que se encontraba en la habitación, el joven señor Henji abrió la puerta solamente para observar una escena que nunca olvidaría.

—No…—fue lo único que pudo articular.

Uno de sus hijos se encontraba en brazos del ladrón, quien amenazaba con un arma, el niño gritaba, la enfermera lloraba. El ver la escena le hizo entrar en desesperación, pánico al ver a su hijo en esas circunstancias, sentía impotencia de no poder hacer nada por detenerlo, escuchó algunas palabras del delincuente:

—¡No quiero que nadie se mueva!.¡Estoy hablando muy enserio!,¡No se muevan!,¡Si quieren ver vivo ha este niño no me sigan! —ordenaba furioso.

— ¡Suelte al niño! —un policía se atrevía a pedir—. No tenía que llegar a ese extremo —trataba de calmarlo, el oficial.

—¡Tiren las armas!.¡Déjenlas en el suelo y aléjense de ellas! —seguía ordenado el delincuente, vociferando a viva voz.

Él no tenía intención alguna de soltar al menor. Este niño era su mejor carta para escapar.

En ese momento el Hyūga no podía moverse ningún centímetro de su lugar y articular palabra alguna, su esposa gritaba pidiendo saber que ocurría fuera de la habitación. Él escuchaba a los agentes policiales pedir que suelte al niño, al hombre pedir que suelten las armas, minutos después veía a los oficiales tirar sus armas, y al ladrón dar una de las más descaradas sonrisas.

El atracador comenzaba a moverse con el niño en manos, buscaba con la mirada la salida más cercana sin dejar de apuntar a la pequeña cabecita del bebé, amenazando para que no lo siguieran.

El Hyūga pudo al fin articular con mucha dificultad un — suelte al niño, por favor—, pero el ladrón hacía caso omiso a las súplicas y salía apresuradamente del edificio.

Minutos más tarde una madre desesperada gritaba por su bebé, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas levantarse de aquella cama —Mis bebés —sollozaba—. No, no...los toquen… Hiashi… Hizashi… Noo ¿por qué? Mis niños…no…—Izumi entraba en un ataque de nervios.

El delincuente corría por las calles con el niño, sabía que lo que acababa de hacer detendría a los oficiales por un corto tiempo, seguía moviéndose por la avenida y gritando— apártense de mi camino— a transeúnte alguno. Alzó la mano a un taxi, subiendo inmediatamente al auto.

—Lléveme a la zona más alejada de esta ciudad —habló un tanto indiferente al taxista.

El taxista se lo llevó a una zona, probablemente, a las afueras de la ciudad, pues se divisaban pequeñas viviendas, de gente humilde seguramente. El auto se detuvo y los tripulantes observaban el lugar detenidamente.

—Espéreme aquí —el delincuente comenzaba ha indicarle al conductor del taxi—. No tardo —sus ojos eran amenazantes, que intimidaban a cualquiera que se atreviera a verlos.

El chofer tragó en seco y logró articular un "está bien".

Con el niño en brazos salió del auto y comenzó a ver a todas las direcciones, pudo observar a las pequeñas viviendas, un terreno parecido a un parque con algunos escasos árboles, aunque secos y totalmente abandonado —El lugar perfecto donde tirar al mocoso y poder desaparecer con el botín— Avanzó al pequeño parque acelerando el paso. Tenía poco tiempo y debía aprovecharlo. Dejó al niño junto a un depósito de basura, seguramente los perros se lo devorarían.

Sin duda alguna este hombre no tenía ningún remordimiento, ni sangre en las venas.

El delincuente se alejó del lugar y se dirigió al auto.

El taxista había observado todo lo ocurrido con el bebé, esto le llenó de muchas dudas y miedo, quiso reaccionar pero no pudo. El delincuente fue más rápido, subió al auto y le amenazó con el arma, le pidió que pusiera el auto en marcha y que no se le ocurriera hacer tontería alguna.

El chofer estaba muy nervioso.

"_Por Dios, quien estaba en mi auto"_

Era todo lo pensaba el taxista. El auto se movía y se dirigía al este pasando por una carretera solitaria, que seguramente era utilizada por los citadinos para trasladarse a las afueras de la ciudad.

"_Lo mejor era perderse por un tiempo, dejar que las cosas se calmen y regresar como si nada_"

Pensaba el ladrón, pero había un testigo, eso arruinaría todos sus planes, sólo quedaba una opción, deshacerse de él.

—Detenga el auto —ordenó el atracador—. Salga del auto y no diga nada —seguía ordenando.

A más de diez metros de distancia que el taxista se había alejado, el delincuente no tuvo remordimiento alguno y disparó. El conductor cayó al suelo, muerto.

0000

En la clínica se hallaba una madre desconsolada, habían tenido que suministrarle un calmante, ya que no había parado de gritar toda la tarde, pedía a gritos a su hijo. Era comprensible el dolor de Izumi, sus sueños, su felicidad habían sido destruidas aquella tarde.

Henji se mostraba un poco más sereno, pero en su interior había desesperación, miedo y mucho desconsuelo; sus ojos mostraban indicios de las lágrimas, por más hombre que sea… tenía derecho a llorar. La policía les había prometido dispersarse por toda la ciudad y dar con él paradero del pequeño.

¿Qué estaba pasando?,¿cómo fue que había ocurrido? Un padre se preguntaba.

0000

Ya eran cerca de las siete de la noche, una mujer de unos cuarenta años de edad había escuchado unos pequeños gritos que se asemejaban a los maullidos de un gato, tenía un mal presentimiento que algo andaba mal y eso no la dejaba nada tranquila. Salió de su pequeña vivienda dejando a su marido, que estaba recostado en su cama, descansando por el día agotador que en el trabajo había tenido.

Yuhui se dirigía cautelosamente al lugar de donde parecía salían los maullidos de gato, se encaminó al parque totalmente abandonado y se acercó al depósito de basura. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que no se trataba de un gato sino de un niño que gritaba seguramente de hambre y frío.

—¿Que está pasando? —susurró

Tuvo miedo en un principio de acercarse a la criatura, pero el sentimiento de sobreprotección fue más fuerte y le hizo coger al niño y llevárselo a su casa.

Ya en su hogar con mucha más calma examinó al bebé para ver si tenía alguna herida.

Fijándose bien en el bebé, éste era tan pequeño, lo más seguro era que no llevaba más de un día de nacido. También pudo darse cuenta que la ropita del niño estaba hecho de un material muy suave y fino, seguramente era hijo de una persona que tenía dinero, de eso no había duda.

—Así que te llamas Hizashi, Hizashi Hyūga —le habló cariñosamente a ver aquel nombre bordado en la ropita.

Pero en su vida había escuchado aquel nombre.

"_Tú nombre me es desconocido, pequeño"_

El bebé estaba completo y libre de cualquier herida.

"¿_Qué madre tan desconsiderada sería capaz de abandonar a su niño? Quizá había sido un embarazo no deseado y que luego de parir a la criatura se deshizo del él_. _La madre era un ser despreciable" _

Yuhui no dejaba de asquearse por las respuestas que encontraba para tal hecho.

"_O, podría ser probable que el niño haya sido arrancado de los brazos de la madre para no manchar su nombre__…Hyūga_" Sea cual sea la causa la vida era muy irónica. Siempre había soñado con tener un hijo y la vida se lo había negado, y otros tenían hijos y los abandonaban…

Aquella mujer había tomado su una decisión: Ella y su marido serían la única familia que el pequeño Hizashi necesitaba.

000000000000

Más de año y medio de una intensa búsqueda por todo el país del ladrón y del niño y no había ningún rastro de su paradero. Las esperanzas se apagaban y comenzaban las especulaciones de una posible muerte del niño y la fuga al extranjero del delincuente.

Izumi se negaba a creerlo y sólo rogaba a dios que en dónde se encontrara su hijo, estuviera bien.

Henji se sentía impotente, su hijo no aparecía, los esfuerzos eran en vano y no servían de nada ;también estaba presente el miedo de que le pudiese ocurrir algo a Hiashi…todo aquello no lo dejaba tranquilo, tenía que alejarse con su familia lo más antes posible. No soportaba más ese ambiente.

"_Tenemos que alejarnos de aquí" _Era lo único que se le ocurría.

Así que tomó la decisión de salir de Japón y mudarse a los Estados Unidos, en aquel país tenía propiedades, además de algunas empresas a su nombre y las empresas que tenía en Japón las podría manejar de allá. No existiría ningún problema.

Y así en menos de una semana la familia Hyūga hacía maletas y se mudaban, a tratar de sobreponerse a la tragedia y dejando muchos agentes en todo Japón para que se ocuparan de la búsqueda de Hizashi Hyūga.

* * *

**Notas finales de Bell :**

¡Hola! espero que este pequeño prólogo les haya gustado, muy pronto subiré el primer capítulo. Sí, sé que todavía no es un NejiHina, pero como dice al principio, es un Prólogo.

Por ahora es una historia de rango T, quizá me anime hacerlo más "fuerte" si se podría decir y si lo hago, lo cambiaré de rango, según sea necesario.

Espero contar con sus opiniones y su apoyo.

Quiero decirles que en este fic no vale suponer nada.

Muchas gracias.


	2. ¿Karma?

**Notas de la Autora:** Espero que este fic les guste y que satisfaga sus expectativas al leerlo. La culpable de esto es mi sensei, se lo comenté y me animó a subirlo, claro, esto no se compara nada en absoluto al trabajo de ella al igual que de otras autoras. Espero contar con el apoyo de ustedes. Les doy las gracias por leer de antemano.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Ya que si me perteneciera Naruto no hubiera tenido la infancia que tuvo, Sasuke no hubiera perdido a sus padres y… Neji Y Hinata terminarían juntos.

**Advertencias:** Este es un fic UA y la pareja protagonista será Neji y Hinata, por favor si no les gusta no lo lean. Además utilizaré las tres personas gramaticales para narrarla, trataré de hacerlo entendible y nada confuso.

**Summary:** UA NejiHina. Años atrás una tragedia separa a dos gemelos. Ahora las circunstancias han cambiado. Un adolescente busca vengarse y encuentra de quien. Sin pensar los sentimientos cambian.

**Dedicatoria:** Este fic se lo dedico a mi sensei querida Arashi Yaoi, la cual siempre me apoya y me da muchos ánimos. Sensei, este fic es tuyo. XD

**Agradecimiento**: Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a mi amiga querida Nekoi. ¡Gracias por tus consejos!

**Referencias:**

— abc — Diálogos de los personajes

_**abc**_ Persona quien Narra

* * *

_El destino te da varias alternativas de cómo encontrar la felicidad y si tú no las visualizas bien y cometes errores en el proceso, existirán escasas oportunidades y el arrepentimiento será grande._

**LAS DOS CARAS DE UNA MONEDA**

**Por:**

**xxxBelldandyxx**

**Capítulo 1**

**« ¿Karma?…»**

Eran casi las siete de la mañana y los rayos del sol ya iluminaban las calles de la gran ciudad de Tokio, en ella se veía a varias personas que salían de casa con destino a su centros de estudios o de labores, el tránsito comenzaba a manifestarse.

**_Hinata_**

El despertador había sonado por primera vez hacía un poco más de media hora y yo todavía seguía en cama, no quería despertar. La noche anterior logré conciliar el sueño, a pesar de mi esfuerzo, Morfeo había hecho su aparición a avanzadas horas.

La emoción de que entraría a la preparatoria y que en ella vería a mis amigos, quienes conocí hace tres años cuando me instalé definitivamente en Japón… no me dejó dormir muy bien.

He de decir que nunca imaginé que papá hubiera decidido mudarse aquí del todo. En serio, todo fue así de rápido.

Hace cinco años atrás, siempre venía seis meses para ver como iban sus empresas y los otros seis meses los pasaba con nosotras, en Estados Unidos; pero un día hace cuatro años parece que cambió de opinión al respecto. Recuerdo que un día llegó a casa y le preguntó a mamá qué le parecería la idea de vivir en éste país, luego se encerraron en su despacho y conversaron un largo rato, después pasaron algunos meses y cuando acordé ya estaba en Japón instalada y mi padre ya me había inscrito a la secundaria. Y, fue allí dónde conocí a mis amigos.

Yo era nueva en todo: mi casa, las calles, la ciudad, la escuela… Estaba perdida, confundida y no me acostumbraba…Pero fueron mis amigos quienes me ayudaron a localizarme con las diferentes guías de la ciudad.

Y, ahora poder volver a verlos luego de varias semanas me tenían muy nerviosa; estaba llena de felicidad porque todos habíamos ingresado al mismo instituto y conllevaba a estar nuevamente juntos.

Volver a ver a Naruto… era lo que más me emocionaba. Desde el primer día que lo conocí me impresionó mucho su forma de ser, es un poco irresponsable y alocado… sí, lo sé, _lo sé_; y creo que eso era lo que me gustaba de él.

Él a pesar de sus miles de defectos siempre da la cara cuando de un amigo a quien defender se trata, era muy admirable. Y luego, el haber salido a duras penas bien en sus calificaciones el año pasado, me había puesto a meditar la forma en cómo podía ayudarlo.

El despertador sonaba y sonaba por segunda vez y yo seguía revolviéndome en la cama, no queriendo soltar a Morfeo aún. Me cubrí el rostro con la almohada, si era posible evitaría a toda costa escuchar a ese molesto aparato.

Instantes después alguien llamó a la puerta, esto definitivamente hizo que dejara de intentar dormirme. El ligero golpe , pero insistente seguía aún durante algunos minutos más.

—Hermana ─comenzó Hanabi─ ¿Estás lista?, nuestros padres nos esperan para desayunar.

Me senté en mi cama ─definitivamente no conseguiría dormir ─, mientras el lugar se inundó de unos minutos de silencio.

—¿Hinata? Hermana, si no respondes nada entraré.

Sin terminar su oración Hanabi ya estaba dentro de mi habitación, yo aún seguía frotándome los ojos. Ella estaba vestida correctamente con su uniforme de primaria.

Esto significaba que...

—Pero qué… ¿sigues en la cama todavía? Papá y mamá empezarán a desayunar en un instante y lo más importante ¡Llegaremos tarde a clases!

Tras esas palabras desperté por completo, me levanté en un segundo.

¡Oh no!...

¡Papá!

¡La escuela!

Las imágenes que surgían en mi mente por el momento fueron los regaños por parte de mi padre.

Comencé a correr por toda la habitación, desesperada por encontrar algo, que luego recordé que siempre estaba en el cuarto de baño. Sería mejor comenzar por lo primero: ducharme.

Salí del cuarto de baño ya vestida con el Sailor fuku del instituto, que consistió en una blusa blanca con cuello de color azul marino, un listón rojo en la parte del frente y una falda, también de color azul marino y pliegues.

Tenía el cabello mojado aún y no había tiempo para secármelo; tomé un peine para mejorar un poco el aspecto de mi cabello desordenado por la toalla y con dos pequeños ganchos sujeté dos tiras de cabello a cada lado .

Inmediatamente tomé mi maletín y salí a toda prisa de mi habitación hacia el comedor.

Llegué al comedor de mi casa ─amplio, por cierto─. El cuadro de los abuelos relucía en la parte alta de aquella habitación.

En la mesa podía apreciar a mi padre, Hiashi, Jefe de la gran y prestigiosa familia Hyūga, un hombre de cuarenta y cinco años, de cabello largo y castaño sujetado en las puntas de este. Su mirada taladraba mi ser, estaba molesto… no lo dudo y creo que me lo merecía.

—Bu…Buenos días ­—fue lo único que pudo salir de mis labios, los nervios no dieron cabida a más palabras.

—Buenos días ─masculló, molesto—. Siéntate

─Si.

Sonreí tímida a mi madre. Se encontraba sentada al lado suyo, totalmente diferente de de él, ella y mi hermana podían llenar de paz mi corazón…era tan bonita, tenía un brillante cabello azulado recogido en un elegante peinado. Me miraba sorprendida por mi repentina aparición y seguramente por mi aspecto. Tenía una sonrisa en sus labios que me di cuenta…intentaba esconder.

—Buenos días mi cielo ─me saludó─. Siéntate que el desayuno se enfría ─me guiñó un ojo─, y si no te apresuras llegarás tarde a tu primer día de clases.

Sí, muy diferente.

Al frente de mi madre estaba sentada mi hermana menor, Hanabi, la más consentida y no me quejo por que yo también participo en eso.

Obedecí y me senté en mi lugar de siempre, el cual era al lado izquierdo de mi hermana y frente a mi padre. Tomé el desayuno lo más rápido que pude, mientras que el mayordomo llevaba los maletines de mi hermana y mío al auto.

Luego de unos minutos en los que Hanabi terminó su desayuno comenzó a inquietarse.

—Hermana…apresúrate, no quiero llegar tarde —se quejó.

La mirada tensa de papá me hacía estremecer ─vaya día que me esperaba ─me dije. Si así comenzaba desde temprano, no me quería imaginar lo que pasaría luego.

Terminé el desayuno, me paré e hice una leve reverencia de despedida.

—Adiós papá, mamá —comuniqué. Mi padre sólo bufó como respuesta y mi mamá sonrió cálidamente.

Salía al jardín y Joshi, mi chofer, ya tenía el auto listo. Las únicas que faltábamos éramos nosotras.

—Buenos días señoritas —saludó amablemente.

—Buenos días señor Joshi —lo saludé.

Lo único que me emocionaba era ver a mis amigos, a Naruto.

El auto se puso en marcha y yo me sumí de nuevo en mis pensamientos…, había dejado olvidado el reproductor de música en mi cuarto y solo me quedaba nadar en los recuerdos felices que mis amigos provocaban. Recuerdos de mi primer día en la escuela y del primer chico que conocí, más revoltoso de todos ellos, el más entusiasta, a Naruto.

—Hermana ¿me dices por qué te quedaste dormida?, tú nunca lo haces —me preguntó Hanabi con preocupación.

—Es que estuve pensando como ayudar a Naruto y Kiba, ellos son mis mejores amigos y no quiero que salgan mal en sus calificaciones—respondí , preocupada.

—Ah, Hinata... tú siempre preocupándote por los demás y olvidándote de ti ─contestó disgustada─, si sigues así nuestro padre no dudará en regañarte otra vez.

Mi hermana con sus nueve años de edad siempre me sorprendía por la madurez de su comportamiento y la forma de ver la vida desde su perspectiva, pero aún así conservaba la ingenuidad y la dulzura de una niña de su edad.

—Sí, lo sé —contesté tratando de sonar lo menos preocupada.

Ella tenía razón, nuestro padre se caracterizaba por ser hombre muy serio, frío algunas veces y más conmigo. Y dolía, y mucho.

Creí muchas veces que no era la hija que él esperaba ya que siempre decía que algún día tendría que hacerme cargo de las finanzas y manejo de sus empresas y, que si no tomaba conciencia las quebraría todas…dejando un sinnúmero de desempleados y dejándonos en la ruina.

Yo sentía que mi padre quería lo mejor para mí o, bueno eso es lo que mi madre siempre me dice. Pero lo único que hacía él con sus palabras era sumirme en una tristeza que siempre terminaba cargándola sola, creí en un principio soportar tal dolor, pero por alguna razón sus palabras me dejaban sin fuerza completamente débil como para demostrarle que era fuerte y creo que él aun no era conciente de eso.

Recuerdo que siempre que me hablaba y veía lágrimas en mis ojos se enfadaba, decía que un Hyūga nunca lloraba y si lo hacía era una completa tonta. Ciertas veces creí que no merecía ser llamada Hinata Hyūga; sentí que era una extraña en el mundo en el que había crecí, sentí que mi padre estaría feliz si desapareciera.

Pensé muchas veces que si no estuviera en este mundo, no cambiaría nada, no le haría falta a nadie, que no era nadie.

Dolor. Y lágrimas.

Sé que mi hermana así de pequeña como era…Era una de las personas, si podría decir: casi perfecta; no se dejaba llevar por las palabras duras de mi padre, era fuerte, talentosa y muy preciosa; la admiraba y la quería por eso. Ella es una de las personas más importantes en mi vida y debido a eso no dejaría que mi padre utilice con ella ese juego psicológico que usaba conmigo, no lo permitiría.

De repente si alguien hubiera sabido lo que sentía o si su padre le diría esas palabras quizá el sentimiento que surgiría sería el _Odio_, pero no podía, él no me causaba ese sentimiento, a pesar de todo lo quiero…

Necesitaba un consuelo, y lo único en que pensé fue abrazar a mi pequeña Hanabi, le di un beso en la frente, sin duda alguna ella era y será una de las personas más importantes para mí.

El auto seguía su trayecto mientras yo observaba las calles a través de la ventanita. Unos minutos después el auto paró.

—Ya es hora de irme, nos vemos luego —me dijo, mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla. Cogió sus cosas y se bajó del auto.

—Claro, sé buena chica y pórtate bien ¿vale? —respondí.

—¿«Pórtate bien»? —Respondió alzando una ceja—. ¿A qué te refieres con eso?. ¡Yo siempre me porto bien!

─Vale, vale.

Hacerle enfadar era algo que siempre me gustó ─bueno, en realidad me gustaba ver como inflaba sus mejillas─ , se veía linda, y no podía evitarlo.

El auto se puso en marcha nuevamente, las casas eran figuras de colores que se distorsionaban ante mis ojos. Tenía una sensación extraña, no sabía como explicarlo, pero me sentía intranquila, quizá serian los nervios o algún presentimiento, lo desconocía. Y pensando en ello no me percaté que el auto se había detenido, otra vez.

—Señorita Hinata, llegamos— informó Joshi, captando mi atención.

—Oh si, gracias— respondí algo perturbada, ya que nuevamente me había sumergido en los pensamientos—. Le espero más tarde. Por favor ─pedí─, me gustaría que recogiera a Hanabi primero, no estoy segura si saldré temprano hoy, ya que es el primer día. Lo mejor sería que una vez que la recoja, vuelva con ella a casa. Yo regresaré caminado.

Asintió y su respuesta me dejó más tranquila.

Ahora que veía bien el instituto─ era una construcción enorme, por cierto─. Y los comentarios de mi madre, emocionada, eran acertados. Los había descrito con extensas áreas de deporte, gimnasios, unos hermosos jardines, salones inmensos con piscinas temperadas de acuerdo al clima, y sobre todo con un pequeño lago que tenía árboles de cerezo alrededor de él los cuales adornaban el paisaje. Ahora comprendo el brillo de sus ojos al contármelo.

Era hermoso.

**_Neji_**

Aquella mañana había despertado tan temprano como siempre. El vivir en este apartamento amplio y muy cómodo, lleno del silencio y la tranquilidad… me fascinaba. El silencio me permitía poder leer tranquilo alguno que otro libro como _La naranja mecánica _que no sé por qué, pero me había llamado la atención. Y , al igual que leer, también podía revisar mis apuntes de las vacaciones. los cuales me puse a completarlos la primera semana, pues las demás estaría ocupado con alguna que otra actividad de la escuela.

Los trabajos habían sido enormes y difíciles, según Lee y Tenten, no pararon de quejarse y molestarme con ello, y creo que sólo lo decían porque todas las vacaciones se la pasaron en la playa y las fiestas disfrutando del tiempo libre que, luego, a una semana antes tomaron conciencia y se dignaron a empezar.

Ambos eran mis amigos, por no decir los únicos, y, aunque Tenten es una chica y siempre nos recrimina que no la entendamos, que éramos unos idiotas- insensibles y bla bla bla…─creo que tenía razón de alguna manera─. Ya que nosotros somos hombres y a veces no logramos comprender el idioma que habla, pero que ella sola se las arregle, que busque una solución si tanto la necesita. Y a pesar de aquellas diferencias notables entre ella y nosotros, era una gran amiga. Valiosa.

Lee, qué puedo decir de él ─ciertamente nada... Bien, algo bueno tenía que tener─, es un amigo que siempre, y sin que yo me lo proponga, está compitiendo conmigo. No, no sé que bicho raro le habría picado a éste, pero todo iba bien mientras no se metiera en mis asuntos y que siguiera siendo el de siempre, con eso me conformaba.

Me acerqué a una de las ventanas, se podía decir que apenas empezaba a clarear la mañana, miré hacia la calle y todavía no veía ningún alma en ella. Y si no me equivocaba seguramente aún estaban recostados en la cama, perdiendo el tiempo de alguna manera.

Estábamos primero de abril y pensé que sería un día normal. Pero luego recordé lo que siempre pasaba en esa fecha. Rogué no tener que estar lidiando con los nuevos ingresos. Oh, si. A veces podían lograr ser un gran fastidio cuando se lo proponían, y más algunas niñas con las hormonas a flor de piel.

Es que acaso ¿no tenían que molestar a alguien más?

El silenció cesó y sacándome de mi tranquilidad…el teléfono, ese bendito aparato que inventó años atrás A. Grahan Bell…sonó ¡Vaya! tan temprano y ya comenzaba.

Suspiré y me acerqué al aparato. Debía ser algo importante para llamar tan temprano.

—¿Diga? ─contesté muy desganado, luego me arrepentí, fue una estupidez.

¡Rayos!

—Neji, hijo mío ¿estás bien?. ¿Te sucede algo?.¿Estás enfermo?—era mi madre, preocupada.

Casi logro que se desmaye por el otro lado del teléfono, lo cierto es que ella era y es muy sobre protectora cuando de mí se trata y más si estoy enfermo.

—No madre…Estoy bien, no se preocupe ─traté de aliviarla─ ¿Qué sucede?…¿Estás bien?.¿Como está mi padre?

Me preocupé, pero me tenía que recordar que mi mamá: no podía vivir sin mí.

Sé cuanto me extrañaban y yo a ellos, pero esto era parte de mí y no lo iba a cambiar. Ya había tomado una decisión.

Viviría sólo y punto.

—Neji, no me has llamado aún, no sé nada de ti ¿Cuándo vendrás a casa a visitarme, eh?. Estamos en la misma ciudad y no te veo.

Ya empezaba.

—Madre, estoy bien, fui hace dos semanas ¿No lo recuerdas?. No he podido ir la semana pasada porque había estado revisando mis deberes de la escuela, pero prometo pasarme un día de estos.

Esperaba tranquilizarla, después de todo creo que era mi deber como hijo visitarlos, pero la realidad era que no estaba de ánimos para verlos, no es que no quisiera tener su compañía, solo que no tenía ánimos, solo eso.

—Está bien jovencito, esperaré que vengas ─respondió con su peculiar tono─. Tu padre también te extraña, y te manda muchos saludos. Y no olvides que te queremos.

—Lo sé madre, yo también los quiero. Y no te preocupes, iré a visitarlos uno de estos días.

Esperaba convencerla de momento.

—Está bien, cuídate mi niño. Te espero, adiós —se despidió y me cortó.

Suspiré, mis padres aun no se acostumbraban.

Sé que la noticia de querer vivir solo a mis diecisiete años no le gustó mucho. Mi madre pensaba que seguía siendo aún un niño y no podía arreglármelas, pero le demostré lo contrario. Por otra parte mi padre no aceptaba esto, él decía y dice que mi lugar estaba en casa, junto a ellos. Pero lo cierto es que ya no podía estar en casa, no era sólo querer demostrar que puedo vivir solo y que ya no era un niño más… sé que no trabajaba y que aún era menor de edad, pero no era solo eso.

No lo era…

Mi padre me dejó molesto por la actitud que tuvo hace pocos años en perdonar a _esas _personas, que según él, sufrieron también; pero yo no lo creía. Y, aunque ya no estaba enfadado con él debido a _ello_…o, así lo creí. También cogí el gusto de vivir solo. Aunque claro, me hacían mucha falta las comidas de mi mamá y los consejos de mi padre. Bueno, todo tenía su sacrificio… ¿no?

Igual me las arreglo bastante bien, después de todo.

Mi padre es una de las personas más honorables que conozco, a pesar de que todo lo que había conseguido, había sido a base de mucho esfuerzo y sufrimiento. Me enorgullecía el hecho que logró ser un hombre de éxito debido a su esfuerso, a la ayuda y dedicación de mis abuelos Yuhui y Chihiro, que lo críaron y quisieron como suyo…Pero no quiero hablar de esto ahora.

Miré mi reloj de pulsera y vi que ya era tarde, bueno para mí lo era.

Tomé mi desayuno, que por cierto fue un plato de cereal y algo de leche, y luego cepillarme los dientes. Salí de casa, aún muy temprano para los demás, pero ya tarde para mí.

Cuando iba al instituto, prefería hacerlo a pie, con los audífonos en mi oído y mi iPod en el bolsillo, programado sólo para escuchar entre música clásica y un número escaso de canciones de Rock…algo de Beethoven, _Para Elisa…_ que paz. Sé que era algo raro que un chico de mi edad con esas cosas, pero me da igual lo que piensen, estoy tranquilo y eso es lo que vale.

Además ¿cómo iba a poder evitar ser como soy?

El caminar por la calle, me daba tiempo para pensar en las cosas que haría ese día, suponía que otra vez tendría que lidiar con las molestas chicas, también con las locuras y el exagerado entusiasmo de Lee y las regañadas "que nunca la entendemos" de Tenten.

Vaya…menudo día que me esperaba.

Llegué como siempre temprano, las puertas del instituto estaban abiertas y el edificio aún estaba desértico, suspiré y comencé a atravesar la entrada. ¿Acaso nadie se dignaba a llegar temprano… por lo menos el primer día de clases? En fin, ya nada me sorprendía. Me dirigí al aula que me correspondía, y me lo tuve que imaginar, también vació. Vi la hora y todavía era siete y veinte, quedaba esperar, qué más.

Luego de unos minutos se comenzó a llenar el aula, no me sentía muy cómodo con un que otra chica mirándome descaradamente, y mi humor era pobre.

La mejor idea que se me ocurrió era salir y dar una vuelta por el instituto, quizá algo de tomar, sería genial.

Creo que iría al…

—Neji… Buenos días —me saludó alegremente una de ellas, apenas me divisó—. Me alegra mucho de verte…Mmm me comentaron que vives sólo… y yo, pensé…

¡Oh no!... Junko Noda, una de las tantas y más atrevidas chicas ¿Me estaba insinuando algo?, no me gustaba para nada ese tono.

Alcé una ceja. No lo podía creer, chiquilla fastidiosa al ataque.

—Buenos días ─saludé desganado─. Así es, vivo solo, Junko. Luego hablamos —conrté con tacto la conversación. No estaba dispuesto a tener una plática larga de mi departamento solitario y yo.

—Oh, sí, nos vemos —alcancé oír.

No podía creerlo, pensé que había quedado claro que ella no me atraía y que ninguna mujer me atrae, por el momento, claro está. Siempre pensé que el estar enamorado, seguramente, me volvería loco, sería el fin de años de mucha lógica. Y el pensar estar al lado de una chica melosa que me esté siguiendo a todas partes y que no me deje ni respirar, no, no, ¡no…!, si ni con mis amigos estoy tranquilo, creo que sería ilógico pensar en eso… ¡De ninguna manera! prefería estar bien como estoy, lúcido y sin ningún problema con nombre propio.

Las clases empezarían en media hora y me quedaba un buen rato, así que decidí pasear por el instituto.

Pensándolo bien ese día habría un sinnúmero de adolescentes inmaduros corriendo por todas partes buscando sus aulas, sería mejor que me alejara de ellos, no quería malograr mi día con sus estupideces y tonterías; me bastaba con lo que ya había tenido como para soportar algo más.

Suspiré con fastidio. No dudaba que ese día sería un _gran día_. Resignado comencé mi paseo.

000000000000000000000000000

Hinata suspiró y se armó de fuerza para entrar al edifico, al pasar por la entrada observó los jardines del instituto, era un hermoso jardín tal y como su madre lo había descrito.

Saliendo del ensueño que siempre le causaba ese tipo de cosas, ya dentro del local, la felicidad cayó a pique y los nervios y el miedo llegaron a toda velocidad. La verdad era esta: no sabía el aula que le correspondía, se había olvidado informarse de ello.

"_No puede estar pasándome esto…qué hago, no sé ni siquiera dónde se encuentran las aulas de primero. Dios mío... ¡ayúdame!" _

Comenzó a correr por los pasillos, de repente encontraría la solución de ubicarse andando por ahí. Si de fuera se veía grande la escuela, dentro era un laberinto inmenso, Hinata corría por los pasillos y aón no había visto a nadie conocido.

Andaba por el tercer piso, corriendo asustada, ya era tarde y ni rastro del salón ¿qué haría para solucionar esto?.

"_Dios, ya es tarde y no encuentro el salón"_

Era lo que se repetía Hinata, pensaba y se amonestaba así misma, el primer día y tarde…bonita manera de comenzar la escuela.

"_Quisiera ver a Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Sakura y…hasta Sasuke… pero alguien" _

Seguía corriendo por el pasillo de ese piso, no quedaba otra que tener que preguntar a alguien por allí y pasar por una estúpida que no sabía ni siquiera en dónde estaba.

Estaba por voltear a la derecha cuando, así de repente…había chocado con algo o mejor dicho con alguien y por la fuerza del choque Hinata iba a ir contra el suelo, si no fuera por que esa persona la sostuvo de la cintura lo más rápido que pudo para que la chica no cayera y ella por inercia se aferró al cuello. Luego de unos segundos en los que Hinata reaccionó de su impulso alzó la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro de un chico alto, cabello largo, de piel era clara, guapo y mucho…eso no se podía negar y sus ojos de un color muy parecidos.

Lo que Hinata no vio por la confusión del momento, fue que para el joven había sido una sorpresa tremenda el incidente en el que se hallaba metido, y que él caminaba segundos antes muy desganado, con la mirada y la expresión típica de él: fría ; que luego del choque y la posición en el que se encontraban le había afectado algo y por escasos segundos su rostro había hecho una oscilación de frío y sin expresión a uno de confusión, sorpresa y un escaso rubor, pero así como había surgido esa expresión así desapareció en un instante.

Neji se hallaba algo perturbado, tenía a una CHICA en sus brazos, y para colmo ella observaba curiosa. Y no se daba cuenta de nada.

"_Acaso no se da cuenta la manera en que estamos"_

Hinata lo estaba observando muy curiosa pero pronto se dio cuenta en la situación en que se encontraban, y lo que estaba haciendo. Soltó rápidamente el cuello del muchacho y bajó la cabeza completamente avergonzada y por el calor que sentía en su rostro completamente roja. Si hubiera alzado la cabeza lo hubiera visto con el ceño fruncido y una mirada llena de rabia.

—Lo siento, discúlpame… es que…­—avergonzada y a al borde del desmayo, se disculpaba.

—¿Qué clase de persona eres que anda por ahí corriendo como una loca sin tener cuidado de atropellar a persona alguna que se te atraviesa? ­—Neji recién comenzaba—. ¡Eres una tonta o qué…¿Acaso no tienes ojos?! —Neji seguía—. Deja de estar corriendo como una ¡Loca! —él no paraba de demostrarle su fastidio.

—Lo siento, es que soy nueva y…y no, aún no ubico en este lugar…no…no sé donde está mi salón de clases…—se disculpó muy ruborizada y llena de vergüenza.

—¡Ah!, vaya, vaya ¿así que eres nueva?, pues dirígete al segundo piso ¡Ese es el piso de primer año!, busca tu nombre, el número de tu aula en la lista publicada y aléjate de mi presencia— estaba enfadado, y no dudó en demostrar su molestia

—¡Oh si!, mu…muchas gracias —fueron las únicas palabras de la Hyūga, antes de recoger su maletín que se había caído al suelo luego del impacto y salir corriendo.

Aún algo perturbada por el reciente incidente con aquel chico, bajaba por las escaleras pero ahora estaba más tranquila pues ya no llegaría tarde a su clase. Bajó al segundo piso y en el se percató que había un grupo de personas leyendo lo que sería la lista de distribución de los estudiantes.

Sé acercó y se dispuso a buscar su nombre. Luego de una búsqueda rápida ya que los apellidos estaban en orden alfabético, ubicó la 'H' y la encontró fácilmente:

Hyūga Hinata – Aula 200 -1ero "C",

Para su suerte aquella clase estaba al lado de la gran lista.

000000000000000000000000000

**_Hinata_**

Entré a aquella aula, era una sala muy grande, tenía unas treinta carpetas, había ya más de una persona sentada y mirándome como si me tratase de una cosa rara. Estaba agitada, toda la mañana no había parado de correr buscando este salón, había dejado por completo de lado esta información, la cual me había costado llevar más de una vergüenza.

¿Por qué, Señor, por qué?

Me acerqué a un asiento que se encontraba cerca de la ventana, tenía la ubicación perfecta para poder apreciar dentro del instituto el hermoso jardín que se mostraba hacia mí, desde fuera.

Era un hermoso jardín que sin duda alguna me fascinó desde que lo vi, tenía hermosas flores, entre ellas las margaritas, los claveles, hermosas rosas y ese bello árbol de cerezo en flor que tanto me encantaba.

Di un suspiro y me puse a preciar la vista ante mí. Pronto me encontraba recordando el incidente de hacía un rato ¿qué había pasado? Me pregunté y rápidamente la respuesta se hacía visible.

Diablos, yo era un caso perdido, en serio.

Qué había sido eso, había tenido una sensación extraña al ver su rostro. Era vergüenza. Seguramente.

_Naruto…,_ una vocecita vagaba en mi cabeza.

Giré la cabeza para ver quienes ya estaban en el aula y me sorprendí al ver al chico por él que siempre suspiro. Ahí al frente mío se encontraban Naruto y Sakura, que aunque me sorprendió verlos juntos, no le tomé importancia, me dieron una sonrisa que me hizo olvidar todo suceso anterior.

Ambos se me acercaron y yo me levanté de mi asiento.

— Naruto..., Sakura. Buenos días, que gusto verlos… ¿Cómo han estado? —les pregunté muy emocionada. Más que todo por la presencia de Naruto.

—Muy bien Hinata, después de varios días…¡te extrañé mucho! — me saludó alegremente, Naruto.

Su respuesta me dejó muy sorprendida, me había extrañado…

Naruto Uzumaki, así se llamaba, siempre me sorprendía, admiraba su forma de ser… me ayudaba cuando de ánimo se trataba, si quería ser cada día mejor era por él, mi hermana y mi madre.

—Estás preciosa, Hinata y…yo también te extrañe mucho —me contestó Sakura muy dulce cosa que provocó más rubor a mi rostro, seguramente.

Desde aquella tarde en donde me vio llorar por un incidente en casa, Haruno Sakura se había convertido en la única amiga que había tenido en todo Japón. Con ella podía conversar abiertamente, había sido mi confidente, sabía perfectamente el sentimiento que tenía por Naruto, conocía muy bien el dolor que provocaban las palabras de mi padre. Además de ser mi mejor amiga, era una de las mejores alumnas de mi antigua escuela. Ella junto con Shino y yo siempre nos disputábamos los primeros puestos, claro era una competencia libre y sin resentimientos.

—Que bueno que estemos juntas de nuevo, Hinata.

Sakura me dio un abrazo, el abrazo que necesitaba hacía rato y que se lo di a Hanabi, estar en los brazos de mi amiga, que sabía…me comprendía, me daba paz. Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando tres figuras más se aparecieron ante mí.

Kiba, Shino y Sasuke entraban a la clase vestidos con su Seifuku que consistía en un pantalón negro y chaqueta del mismo color con cuello Mao, claro que kiba y Shino marcaban la diferencia con respecto a Sasuke, mientras que Kiba no llevaba la chaqueta y solo estaba con su pantalón y camisa; Shino tenía el uniforme completo, pero además de ello llevaba unas gafas negras y un gorro negro. Muy propio de él.

—Hinata, me alegra verte —me djio Kiba cuando entraba.

Apenas Kiba me vio se acercó a mí y me dio una fuerte abrazo que de por poco me deja cerca del desmayo, me había sonrojado al principio, pero luego la falta de aire, según Sakura me puso azul. Luego Naruto y Sakura ayudaron a que Kiba me suelte.

—A mí también me alegra verte… Kiba —respondí cuando el aire había regresado a mí.

_Ese recibimiento te hubiera gustado de Naruto_…la vocecilla otra vez.

Luego de unos segundos después un profesor entraba a la clase¿ya había sonado el timbre de comienzo de clases?

—Buenos Días Alumnos, soy Kakashi Hatake, su profesor de Literatura .

Aquel hombre frente a nosotros no era mayor de treinta años, tenía el cabello de un tono gris, por alguna razón me parecía que sería un buen profesor.

—Yo seré el responsable de esta clase, cualquier inconveniente, desavenencia o consejo, por favor infórmenme. Estoy aquí para ayudarlos.— Habló mientras sacaba un libro de su bolsillo. —Soy amante del compañerismo al igual que de la literatura… ¡Muy bien, comencemos con la clase!

Así empezó la clase, que de por sí me encantó, comenzaba con la mención de las crónicas Kojiki _(Memorias de los sucesos de la humanidad)_ y Nihonshoki _(Anales de Japón)_. Así como también las poesías Manyoshu _(Colección de diez mil hojas);_ esa había sido la clase de ese día: la literatura japonés en sus inicios.

Y el resto de la mañana pasó tranquilamente.

**_Neji_**

La mañana había sido tranquila luego de aquel incidente que no quería recordar, pero lo estaba haciendo... Esa chiquilla torpe, cómo se le ocurría correr por ahí atropellando a las personas y principalmente _a mí, a mí. _Era una tonta...

Suspiré y comencé a caminar de regreso.

Había vuelto al aula que me correspondía y por suerte ya habían llegado Lee y Tenten, los cuales inmediatamente después que entré y me ubiqué en mi respectivo asiento se me acercaron y me saludaron. Era una fortuna tenerlos cerca, así me mantenía alejado de las molestias.

—Es bueno verte Neji —Tenten me saludó.

Era bueno tener a una chica como amiga así las demás no se te aproximaban mientras ella estaba cerca.

—¡Viejo!, ¡Amigo mío!,¡Hermano!, cuánto tiempo sin verte —Lee chilló exageradamente.

Alcé una ceja ¿estaba bromeando?, nos habíamos visto ayer luego de pasar por mí y de irnos a cenar a un restaurante que según él servían delicias. No me podía quejar era comestible aquello, pero no eran 'delicias' como él decía.

Después de un rato sonó el timbre que indicaba el comienzo de clases, el profesor de Filosofía había empezado preguntando sobre cómo describiríamos con palabras simples 'la filosofía del ser'.

¿Por qué existe algo, y no más bien nada?

¿En qué consiste la realidad de lo real – qué es ser considerado en sí mismo?

Un Ser puede existir respecto a "Algo", y no existir, en cambio, respecto a "otro Algo"

¿La voluntad del hombre es libre?

"El Absoluto ha muerto"; es más: "lo único absoluto es que todo es relativo".

Patrañas ¡Hah!

Francamente esa materia no era de mi agrado, y si lo tenía que estudiar era solo y únicamente porque no me podía dar el lujo de bajar mis calificaciones, nunca había tenido una materia reprobada y no pretendía tenerla. Eso jamás.

El resto de la clase más y más filosofía. Hastiado y resignado a escuchar, y resolviendo una cuestión de _la Metafísica final del Estar_. Para suerte mía y de los demás o... eso creía al principio... el profesor Maito Gai, quien había sido el profesor encargado del año pasado, interrumpía la clase trayéndonos una información, mejor dicho una disposición.

Dios.

—Buenos días a toda la juventud presente —saludó en la pose de siempre y mostrando sus dientes en una amplia sonrisa.

Vaya tenía que aparecer él, héroe indiscutible de Lee.

Todos como muestra de respeto nos pusimos de pie y le hicimos una pequeña reverencia de saludo.

—Juventud presente, la dirección me informó y se me encomendó de hacer lo mismo con ustedes ­—carraspeó y prosiguió —. Debo informarles que a partir de la otra semana todo alumno de segundo año será designado como 'consejero' de un alumno de primero —se quedó en silencio.

¿Qué había sido eso?.¿Cómo que consejeros?

Eso no era cierto, no, no lo era.

Aquella noticia nos dejó a muchos sorprendidos, aunque recuerdo haber visto una que otra sonrisa.

No me gustó eso. No me gustó.

—Ustedes serán designados como consejeros y tendrán la responsabilidad _bajo calificación _—remarcó esto último—, de ayudar y estar con el alumno de primero después de clases, ayudándose mutuamente. _Serán calificados_─dejó de hablar porque hubo más de uno que comenzó a oponerse─. Sí señores, así es, serán calificados_ de acuerdo a sus avances_ así que ténganlo muy presente _la nota final será de ambos_. Este programa educativo fue ideado por algunos profesores de la institución para ver _fortalecer los lazos de amistad_ —tomó una respiración profunda y luego siguió. — Recuerden nadie se librará de esto, nadie. Luego se les informará más. Buenos días —terminó de despedirse y se retiró.

¡Rayos!... ¡RAYOS!

No había contado con eso, sabía que ese día no era mi día, desde temprano habían comenzado ya mis problemas y pensé que habían sido suficientes… Pero no , no lo era.

Tendría que estar con un chiquillo al lado todo el bendito día. Y ¿cuándo estudiaba ¿cuándo entrenaba?. ¿Nos calificarían?

Una buena jugada.

Genial, simplemente genial.

Todo sea por las calificaciones, me dije, y dejé de lamentarme para ponerme manos a la obra. No me quedaba otra opción, después de todo, yo nunca he sido un cobarde.

Nunca.

Por parte de mis amigos, cada uno recibió la noticia de manera diferente, mientras que Lee estaba de acuerdo en todo lo que el profesor había dicho y ya estaba alucinando con el compañero que le tocaría; Tenten parecía comprenderme o, eso pensé. Pero noté preocupación, ¿Preocupación de qué?

Las horas transcurrieron terriblemente lentas después de informarnos lo decidido. Lo cierto es que me había pasado prácticamente todo el tiempo maldiciendo a los diferentes nombres de profesores que recordé, estaba resignado, pero también tenía mucha rabia y sólo la descargaría de ese modo.

—Oye hermano, —decía Lee, a mi lado— ¿No estás emocionado con la noticia?.¿No crees que es fantástico repartir las enseñanzas?

Pero que molesto se ponía a veces, ni su madre lo soportaría si lo viera de ese modo. Giré para conseguir ayuda de Tenten, que estaba apoyada también a la baranda, pero ni me prestó atención.

— No —respondí.

—Que aburrido...

—Y tú Tenten ¿qué opinas? —insistió Lee.

—Sí, bien… disculpen chicos, ya regreso —murmuró, antes de irse.

De acuerdo, estaba rara.

Lee y yo nos quedamos viendo como se alejaba la figura de Tenten y desaparecía al girar un pasillo. ¿Qué está pasando? Era la pregunta que Lee y yo formulamos tan solo mirándonos.

—¿Qué le pasa a Tenten? —pregunté.

—No lo sé, viejo­, ya sabes como son —me respondió desganado.

Encogí mis hombros y decidí olvidarme del tema. Mujeres

—Pensándolo bien Neji, esta sería tu oportunidad.

Alcé una ceja, en qué estaba pensando.

—Habla claro Lee, no estoy de humor—mascullé—. No estoy para tus bromas.

—Cómo que _habla claro_, pffff —se bufó—, pero si está más claro que agua. Ya es hora de que tengas una novia, y esa es la manera, todo lo que tiene que pasar es que te junten con una chica de primero y listo, te la ligas, hermano —me respondió.

—Así dejarías ser tan amargado —susurró.

Hummm…

—Déjame en paz —mascullé—. No me interesa tener a una tipa colgando del cuello las veinticuatro horas del día, Lee —contesté, probablemente de mal humor.

Qué tontería. Qué estaba pensando éste, creía que más de cinco años de conocernos bastaba, pero veo que aún no me conocía lo suficiente. Además me estaba diciendo amargado, _a mí_, es un idiota

—Misógino —susurraba otra vez.

Esto me estaba colmando la paciencia, por qué él tenía que ser mi amigo ¿Por qué?

—No necesito de una novia, Lee, estoy tranquilo...solo, déjame en paz —le aseguré lo más calmado que pude.

—Mmm —dijo, seguramente entendiendo mis palabras…

Bien, quizá no.

—Estoy bien así Lee, Estoy bien.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**Notas finales de Bell **

¡Hola a todos!.¡He vuelto! ...Esta es mi nueva historia y mi primer universo alterno, espero sea de su agrado. Es una pequeña idea que surgió de mi cabecita (mejor dicho es un mero capricho). Bueno, este es el primer capitulo... porque el anterior solo fue un pequeño prólogo de lo que será la historia más tarde.

Como verán, el estilo de narración cambia un poco va por POV ("Point of View", es decir, puntos de vista de los personajes), y quizá eso implique la posibilidad de utilizar algunas palabras fuertes y expresiones bonitas, espero no herir sensibilidades (cosa que no me gustaría, chicas, no se me asusten). Al igual utilizaré narración en tercera persona.

Otra aclaración: _**La naranja mecánica **_es un libro cuyo autor es **Anthony Burgess** libro, que prácticamente me obligaron a leer ¬ ¬ para Filosofía xP.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero que no odien a Neji por lo arrogante, insensible e hígado que es, y a Hinata, bueno ella nunca se hace odiar. ¿Qué molestó a Neji en el pasado¿qué es lo que tanto oculta Tenten?. ¿Interesante la clase de Filosofía verdad? O.o'¿qué es todo eso de "consejeros"?. Que habrá querido decir Lee con que¿ya era hora de tener novia?

Bueno ¡suerte a todos! .¡Nos vemos!

**Y muchas gracias por los reviews.**


	3. Atardecer inevitable

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Ya que si me perteneciera nuestro protagonista del manga no hubiera tenido la infancia que tuvo, Sasuke no hubiera perdido a sus padres y… Neji Y Hinata terminarían juntos. Y mi lindo Itachi seguiría vivo.

**Advertencias:** Este es un fic AU y la pareja protagonista será Neji y Hinata; por favor, esto es una advertencia, so no les gusta esta pareja no lo lean. También les informo que utilizaré las tres personas gramaticales para narrarla, trataré de hacerlo entendible y nada confuso.

**Summary:** AU NejiHina. Años atrás una tragedia separa a dos gemelos. Ahora las circunstancias han cambiado. Un adolescente busca vengarse y encuentra de quien. Sin pensar los sentimientos cambian.

**Dedicatoria:** Este fic se lo dedico a mi sensei querida Arashi Yaoi, la cual siempre me apoya y me da muchos ánimos. Espero que estés disfrutando mucho tus vacaciones . Sabes que te quiero mucho.

Dedicatoria especial a mi Onee-chan "Maya"; te quiero mucho a ti y a nuestro niño. Te mando miles de besos.

**Referencias:**

— abc — Diálogos de los personajes

_«abc»_ Recuerdos

_abc_ Pensamientos

_─ abc ─ _Resalto

* * *

**Las Dos Caras de una moneda**

**Capítulo 2**

**« ****Un atardecer inevitable »**

**_Hinata_**

El primer día en mi nueva escuela... ─después de todo no me podía quejar─, no había sido tan desgraciada como me lo imaginé días atrás; bueno, quizá ocurrieron algunos incidentes esta mañana, pero pienso que después de todo la pasé bien.

Fuera de ello el ver a Naruto alegró más mi día, no sé cómo ni por qué, pero estar cerca de él me hacía sentir bien…Era un sentimiento muy suave, tranquilo y ahora que lo tenía a dos carpetas de mí no podía dejar de admirarlo… se veía muy gracioso jugando con su lápiz, parecía un niño pequeño.

─Si le sigues viendo así él no tardará en darse cuenta.

Reconocí la voz de mi amigo al instante, y cuando giré lo vi sentado a mi lado riéndose bajito. No supe cómo, pero en menos de unos segundos lo sentí en mi rostro, me quemaba y como él me lo hizo saber: "Eras capaz de dejar en segundo plano incluso a un semáforo, con todas sus luces y colores, Hinata".

─Kiba….

Me dio unas palmaditas amistosas en el hombro, como queriendo hacer descender un poco mi bochorno y tratar de aliviar mi vergüenza de momento.

¿Acaso era tan evidente?

La sola idea de que haya más de una persona enterada de mis sentimientos hacia Naruto me mortificaba. Mi corazón latía a toda velocidad, aquello no era nada bueno.

─Vamos, Hinata, no tienes que ponerte así…─comenzó─. El que te guste una persona no es nada vergonzoso, pero... ¿por qué tenía que ser él? No entiendo cómo ese bobo te puede gustar.

Reconocí su teoría encogiéndome de hombros, era evidente que no sabía que decir, así que solo me quedé callada.

─Está bien…─comentó él, después de un rato—. ¿Tienes algo planeado para más tarde?

Recordé que mis padres tendrían reuniones en la oficina y llegarían tarde una vez más y, además el día de hoy como todos los días no tenía planes más que sólo leer y hacer los deberes.

Negué con la cabeza.

─Pues entonces no planees nada.

Yo me quedé un poco sorprendida por lo que acaba de decir, digería aún sus palabras cuando nuevamente comenzó a hablar.

─Esta tarde quiero presentarte a alguien ─hizo silencio por unos segundos como pensando que más decir─. Te espero a las seis en el centro comercial que queda entre tu casa y la escuela, ¿vale?

¿Presentarme a alguien?

Por la expresión de su rostro era muy importante para él. La curiosidad me invadió, entonces, sería mejor ir y ver.

Yo asentí levemente con la cabeza.

─Bien. Entonces Shino y yo estaremos a esa hora. No lo olvides ¡eh! ─habló con actitud reprochadora. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de regreso a su asiento.

Bueno, por lo menos sería una tarde algo divertida ¿no?

Sabía muy bien que siempre que estaba al lado de ellos dos la pasaba bien, mayormente reía por las locuras que decía Kiba y, seguramente hoy no seria la excepción.

Me quedé observándolo por algunos instantes mientras él conversaba con algunos chicos de su lado cuando la voz del profesor llegó a mis oídos por primera vez en varios minutos.

─Viendo que en unos minutos acaba mi clase y al parecer todos ya terminaron con el cuestionario que dejé ─dijo─, todo el mundo puede dejarlo en mi escritorio y salir al receso.

Tras entregar mis hojas, guardar mis cosas y coger mi almuerzo, salí.

—Ah, Hinata, ahí estabas. Dime ¿lo hiciste todo?

Alcé la cabeza y me encontré con Sakura que se hallaba de pie a mi lado, mirándome. Su figura se recortaba contra la luz del sol de aquella hora, y que le daba de lleno en la espalda, veía los contornos de su cuerpo con un brillo blanco. Su pelo rosado, lacio y largo se agitaba con el viento suavemente, al igual que su falda azul marino de pliegues, que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas.

Asentí y di un simple ─Sí ─ en respuesta.

Mi amiga y confidente se sentó a mi lado, en la banca, y comenzó a comer de su cajita que tenía en las manos sobre su regazo y, yo seguí comiendo de la mía observando el jardín que se hallaba enfrente.

Sakura y yo éramos muy diferentes, por un lado ella reflejaba su seguridad, fuerza y mucha seguridad en sus acciones, sus ideas y su autodominio; yo, por otro lado era ─un caso perdido─ la inseguridad era uno de los obstáculos principales que me impedía dar a conocer muy bien mis opiniones, en resumen era "débil" o al menos así lo resumía mi padre en una sola palabra.

Pero yo intentaba en todo momento cambiar ese aspecto de mí, y no lo hacía por las palabras duras de mi padre, lo hacia por mí.

Mi vista se detuvo en las figuras de colores que formaban las flores, no quería escuchar nada, pero el recuerdo de ayer en la tarde regresó a mí y me llevó lejos de aquel lugar.

«_Francamente no te entiendo Hinata…. ¡Nos llevarás a la quiebra con esa actitud! Demuéstrame que eres una verdadera __Hyūga_»

_Hinata…._ Oí una voz suave que se confundió con aquellas palabras frías de papá que llenaban el alma de dolor.

—Hinata, ¿qué sucede?, No me digas que otra vez es tu padre con lo mismo de siempre —me preguntó.

─No, no es nada ─mentí, mas Sakura ya conocía a la perfección mis estados de ánimo y sabía muy bien cuando le mentía y ocultaba algo.

Sus ojos verdes me observan una vez más, analizando cada partícula de mí.

No, no podía mentirle.

—Lo mismo de siempre… —respondí desganada—. A pesar de mis esfuerzos no hago nada bien y, sabes, quizá tenga él ... ─guardé silencio e intenté sonreír─, pero no te preocupes. Estoy bien.

En menos de un minuto sentí como gotitas de agua se deslizaban por mi rostro ─Que bien, lloraba otra vez─, y me sentía molesta; con eso no hacía más que darle la razón a papá: débil_…débil_

De repente sentí que las manos de Sakura se apoyaban en mis hombros y luego colocar su frente contra la mía, era algo que siempre se daba entre nosotras, quería calmarme. No hacíamos más que permanecer en silencio, llorando, hablando o respirando, pero la compañía cercana resultaba enormemente reconfortante, lleno de paz. Era como si alguien te entendiera y te transmitiera sus pensamientos, o simplemente te dijera que estaba ahí, a tu lado, aunque no siempre pudiera mostrarse, y lo único que quería era ayudarte.

—Hinata… no puedes ir por la vida diciendo que no sirves para nada, eso no te lo permitiré ─ comenzó muy suave─, tú no eres la Hinata que conozco, la que no se rinde tan fácil, dónde está ella. Mi amiga no diría esas palabras, ella trataría se hacerse cada vez más fuerte, hábil, ella le demostraría a su padre que está equivocado, que sí puede. Ella lo haría. Estoy segura.

Por un momento me vi reflejada en sus ojos y muy conmovida de sus palabras de apoyo, me sentí feliz, pero luego aprecié una realidad muy diferente en aquella mirada. Ellos solían ser tan cálidos y frescos; sin embargo, ahora no tenían el mismo brillo de siempre. Y fue en ese momento cuando supe que ellos me escondían tristeza. Mi amiga estaba sufriendo por algo, pero ¿qué?. En ese momento sentí miedo, no entendía por qué, sólo sentí así. Era extraño, algo de mí prefería no saberlo, pero mi conciencia y razón, sí.

─Mira ─me dijo con seriedad─. Vamos, no llores más. Tus ojos se hincharán y te verás fea. Ya no llores… ¿si?

Yo parpadeé, confusa, pero asentí con la cabeza.

─Regresemos a clase ─sugirió.

Tal vez le preguntaría más tarde...

Nos encontrábamos en la última hora de clase, la profesora de biología, Kurenai Yūhi, nos explicaba sobre _Las mitocondrias y la producción de energía _─uno de mis temas favoritos, por cierto─, cuando de un momento a otro fue interrumpida por un golpe suave de la puerta.

Un profesor que se presentó como Maito Gai nos anunció que existía un nuevo programa escolar en el que todo primer año participaría y que nos designarían un consejero de segundo, el cual sería elegido al azar para evitar reclamos y demás.

El mensaje, particularmente, me dejó algo perturbada, no es que me opusiera a ese nuevo programa, ese no era el problema…yo era la del problema, sólo yo.

—¿Me puede explicar a que viene todo esto profesor?, ¿es obligatorio?, y ¿si no quiero participar? —preguntó un alumno de la ultima fila.

—Juventud presente, como les informé esta mañana a los de segundo y demás grados: _Esto es obligatorio y se califica, la nota final será de ambos_ —lo especificó muy bien. Continuó—, Tendrán que compartir parte de su tiempo con ellos, _ayudándose mutuamente y fortaleciendo los lazos de la amistad_. Harán muchos amigos, si lo ven de esa manera ─sonrió─. En fin, ya están informados, que tengan buen día.

« _Un consejero, lazos de amistad_…»

Yo no era la más indicada en el tema de socializar, si tenía que confesar. Había sufrido casi tres años para poder hablarles tranquilamente a mis actuales amigos, ahora, me designarían un consejero.

_Es tu oportunidad de demostrar__ que tan capaz eres de cambiar, Hinata. _Mi conciencia me animaba, pero sabía que no sería tan fácil.

—Bueno chicos, es todo por hoy ─se hizo notar la profesora─. Revisen sus apuntes que la próxima semana tomaré una prueba —informó antes de despedirse e irse rápidamente.

Una vez ordenada mis cosas y despedirme Naruto y los demás salí del instituto. Tenía que avanzar los deberes si quería salir más tarde.

**_Neji_**

Ese día había sido el «perfecto» primer día de clases ─que yo _tanto había esperado_ ─, comenzando por las chicas pegajosas, el disparate ese del "programa educativo", un comportamiento raro de Tenten y por último los comentarios estúpidos de Lee ─Ja, como si fuera posible…─. Un día perfecto, sí...

Apenas sonó el timbre que indicaba la hora del término de clases, cogí mis pertenencias y salí de la escuela a paso ligero, esquivé a más de un adolescente alocado que pasaba por mi lado. Ni siquiera llegué a despedirme de Lee y Tenten, que según me pareció andaban más en sus mundos que en este.

Pero ahora en casa, el ambiente era más calmado, la paz y el silencio eran mis únicos compañeros. ¡Que alivio!.

¡Oh, Si!…cómo me gustaba mi libertad, estar solo, únicamente preocuparme por mí, ocuparme de mis asuntos y no tener que rendir explicaciones ni cuentas a nadie.

Sehh.

Me encontraba recostado boca arriba en el sofá de la sala, observaba los puntos invisibles del techo ─estúpido, lo sé ─, sentía pereza de hacer algo más, así que seguí en lo mismo. Me cuestioné sobre la actitud sospechosa de Tenten, ella en todo momento solía quejarse de no entenderla, pero siempre se mostró sincera y muy abierta; sin embargo, las últimas semanas había sido totalmente diferente.

Sin querer y no sé cómo, terminé pensando en la chiquilla ─torpe y distraída─ del pasillo, ella, que por alguna razón se me hacía familiar, aunque por más intentos que hice en buscarla en mis recuerdos, no aparecía. Y, no es por presumirles, pero yo nunca olvidaba un rostro, pero...

¿Y por qué demonios pensaba en ella?

_¿Tanto así te estaba afectando?_

Sí, estaba pensando estupideces.

Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de no hacer caso a mi conciencia. Suspiré y me puse a leer la clase de Filosofía de esta mañana.

_La filosofía del ser_

_¿Por qué existe algo, y no más bien nada?_

_La __Metafísica final del Estar. _

Creo que ni el ejercicio más difícil de matemática podría haber sido capaz de causarme tal jaqueca que ya comenzaba a taladrarme, no piensen que Filosofía se me hacía difícil ─¡claro que no!─, yo podía con eso y más.

No era mi día.

Dejé de lado mi libreta y observé por un rato el techo nuevamente, pero me di cuenta que si seguía así mi mente comenzaría a vagar otra vez en los recuerdos, cosa que no quería.

Me levanté desganadamente y quedé sentado frente al televisor. Aquella jaqueca no me dejaría tranquilo y prometía…

Observé alrededor como si quisiera encontrar algo, volví a mirar nuevamente la tele por un rato, extendí mi brazo a un lado del sofá y cogí el control remoto que yacía en la mesita.

Con el control en mano encendí la tele y comencé el recorrido de canal en canal. Programas de manualidades, programas concurso, comedias sin sentido...Novelas ─¿Es que no existía algún programa "entretenido" que se podía ver?─, le seguí cambiando. Más de diez minutos pasé perdiendo mi tiempo en encontrar algo bueno para ver y ningún resultado, sólo me encontré con una serie de canales de programas de cocina con chefs rechonchos.

Mi estómago protestó de inmediato y, no me hizo mucha gracia recordar que aún no había almorzado.

Quizá ese era uno de los precios de vivir solo. —No comer nada si tú no lo preparas o sales por el—. Demasiado obvio.

Aburrido, le presioné al botón _POWER _del control, me levanté y me dirigí a la nevera, tenía la seguridad que encontraría algo de leche.

Nada.

Giré y me acerqué a la alacena, podría ser que ahí hubiera algo para comer, aunque por alguna razón los recuerdos de no haber hecho compras durante días se hicieron presentes en aquel instante…─ ¿hacía cuánto no iba al supermercado?─, recé por encontrar alguna cosa con que satisfacer el voraz apetito que se avecinaba.

Por segunda vez: _Nada, ni siquiera una bolsa de galletas, algo que tomar…Nada. _

Era frustrante.

Mi alacena pedía a gritos, de rincón a rincón, ser llenada de alimentos.

Estaba aburrido, tenía jaqueca y moriría de hambre.

Genial, ¡genial!

No estaba dispuesto a seguir en la misma situación, tenía que hacer algo y ese era el momento; miré el reloj de mi muñeca y vi que aún era temprano. Pensé por un momento ir a cenar a casa de mis padres, pero mamá tendría una excusa perfecta para pedirme otra vez 'volver'. Mejor me olvidaba de esa idea cuanto antes.

Tenía que llenar la alacena y la nevera… y comer pronto.

Lee o Tenten. Uno de ellos, cualquiera.

Caminé hacia mi habitación, cogí el teléfono y decidí marcar a mi amigo.

—¿Hola?

—¿Tenten?.¿Qué haces con el móvil de Lee? —pregunté totalmente intrigado.

—¡Ah!, Hola Neji ─ dijo ─. Ahora te comunico con él.

Por alguna razón su voz había sonado nerviosa, y eso me causó algo de gracia. Pero no gastaría mi tiempo en pensar sobre ello, esos dos podían ser algo raros, a veces. Créanlo.

—Viejo, ¿qué pasa? —contestó entusiasmado.

—Lee, necesito provisiones para la nevera y la alacena, quería saber si tú o Tenten podrían ayudarme —murmuré, casi inaudible.

—No hay problema, estamos en diez minutos en tu departamento. Nos vemos —oí otra vez a Tenten.

Suspiré y volví a acercarme un poco el tubo al oído.

─Claro, nos vemos.

¿Qué harían esos dos juntos?, negué con la cabeza, aquello iba más lejos de mi interés.

Fui al closet, tomé una chaqueta ligera; cogí las llaves, salí del apartamento, me dirigí al ascensor y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba en el primer piso.

Como siempre en la entrada se encontraba el señor Kazuo. Un tipo alto de aspecto amable y unos sesenta años, era el encargado de ver quién ingresaba y salía del edificio. Una persona que siempre sonreía y no sé por qué, pero me inspiraba confianza. Era obvio que en ese entonces no imaginé lo mucho que me ayudaría.

─Joven Asahara, tenga usted muy buenas tardes.

─Buenas tardes señor Kazuo ─Saludé─. ¿Ha visto a mis amigos?

─Oh, sí joven. ─me respondíó con su típica sonrisa amable ─. Ambos lo esperan fuera.

─Bien, muchas gracias. Nos vemos.

Eché un vistazo rápido hacia los lados y divisé a Lee y Tenten.

—¿Vamos? —murmuré.

—Bien, supongo.

—Mmm…

Comenzamos los tres la caminata hacia el supermercado. Entre Lee y yo iba Tenten aferrada a nuestros brazos, esa era una actitud muy normal de ella, así que lo tomé como muy buena señal, ya estaba más tranquila.

O, al menos eso parecía.

Alcé la mirada hacia el cielo y por unos breves segundos recordé aquella discusión con él. Sacudí mi cabeza intentando alejar esas memorias echando un nuevo vistazo hacia arriba, ahora ya más atento. Se veía despejado y ya un poco oscuro, pude observar como lentamente iban apareciendo algunas estrellas.

Dios, que cursi había sonado.

Llegamos al super luego de treinta minutos de caminata, en la cual Lee nos había hecho detener un par de veces buscando cigarros.

—Lee, no fumes esa cosa —Le reprochó Tenten.

Bueno, la verdad, no me extrañaba mucho verlo así, comparado con hace meses que fumaba más de un par al día. Ahora por lo menos solo fumaba uno.

—Pero solamente es uno, Ten, no seas mala —farfulló Lee.

Yo me reí

—Idiota.

En fin, eran mi amigo y lo aceptaba tal como era.

**_Hinata_**

Mis pasos no fueron apresurados en el recorrido hacia el centro comercial, quería reconocer el lugar y los alrededores ya que quizá sería la única vez que visitaría el sitio.

Era muy grande y colorida la zona; desde mi ubicación podía observar a muchas personas haciendo sus compras en las tiendas, muchos padres y sus pequeñitos y a estudiantes de diferentes escuelas incluyendo la mía.

En estos años viviendo en Japón no había pisado ,en ningún momento, este lugar; a mi padre no le gustaba mucho la idea que salga sola y menos por donde ahora mismo me hallaba parada.

Miré hacia ambos lados intentado reconocer las figuras de Kiba y Shino en medio de la multitud de personas que caminaban hacia todas direcciones, pero no vi a nadie semejante.

─Que bueno que ya estás aquí Hinataaa.

Oí una voz agitada y algo familiar proveniente de mi derecha, giré y alcancé a ver como Shino y Kiba corrían.

─Hinata…─me saludó, Shino a su manera.

─Hola Shino─ saludé alegremente.

Mi padre y el padre de Shino se conocían desde la época en que ambos eran estudiantes de secundaria, en Chicago, al parecer fueron muy unidos de jóvenes o al menos así me comentó mi madre una tarde. Años más tarde papá seguiría las finanzas y su amigo las leyes.

Ambos mantuvieron su amistad durante varios años en los que el señor Shibi, aún joven, al convertirse en asesor legal de la corporación _Hyūga_ regresó a Japón y se estableció aquí.

Varios años después, luego de mudarnos por completo a Japón, una noche papá ofreció una cena en donde nos presentó a su amigo. Aquella, fue la ocasión en que vi a Shino.

─Bien ─dijo Kiba, quien ya había recuperado el aliento ─. Hinata, hay alguien que estaría feliz de conocerte.

Sorprendida y aún sin ninguna idea a lo que se refería, me obligué a dejar de mirarlo como una idiota al notar que alzaba sus brazos para que pudiese ver de quien se trataba, reveló delicadamente un bulto blanco que tenía en brazos y que no había notado en un principio; vi un perrito pequeño de unos meses de nacido, seguramente, y de muy bonito aspecto que me miraba mientras movía su colita pequeña de un lado a otro como si ya me conociera.

─!Que lindo perrito! ─hablé emocionada, mientras le acariciaba.

─Veo que le caíste muy bien, Hinata ─dijo─. Hana me lo dio ayer por la noche luego de llegar de la veterinaria. ¿Quieres cargarlo?

Sin esperar un instante más lo tomé en brazos sintiéndolo suave, era una cosita pequeña y muy tierna que se acomodaba en mis brazos y me invitaba con su mirada a que lo acariciara otra vez.

─No nos quedaremos aquí parados o, ¿si? ─Murmuró Shino.

─¡Claro que no!, ¿cómo crees? ─espetó Kiba, molesto por la interrupción─. Compremos una pizza y vayamos a casa. ¿Vale?

─Pudiste habernos citado en tu casa con la pizza ya lista, Kiba ─masculló Shino─, y evitarnos estar aquí.

─Lo siento chicos ─susurró Kiba, apenado─, pero quería aprovechar y comprar algo de leche al pequeño Akamaru, ya que se bebió toda la que había en casa…

─Está bien…Entonces andando.

─Sí.

Caminamos por las galerías de tiendas, pese que ya se acercaba la noche, estaban atestadas de gente realizando compras o solo recorriendo. Las voces, la música y los colores alegres parecían llenar el lugar.

Bajé la mirada y vi como el pequeño Akamaru iba muy tranquilo, he de admitir que me encantaba tenerlo así, con esa inocencia propio de un ser de su naturaleza.

¿Conté alguna vez que me gustan mucho los animales y en especial los perros?. ¿Que me hubiera gustado tener alguno en casa? Sin embargo, como dije: ─me hubiera gustado tener uno en casa─, pero la realidad era otra y mi padre nunca dio su aprobación, ni siquiera por petición de mamá.

En fin…

Nos dirigimos esta vez al supermercado, el cual nos recibía con muchos stands de distintos productos entre ellos helados, máquinas de café instantáneo y uno que otro juego de mesa.

Kiba, que al principio iba a mi lado, aceleró su paso cada minuto conforme llegábamos a la zona de lácteos. En menos de un minuto ya estaba a más de cinco metros de distancia de nosotros.

─Kiba…─masculló Shino, yendo tras él.

Ambos eran tan distintos, pero también muy buenos amigos, creo que estar con aquellos dos me hacía sentir bien y no sé por qué.

─Vamos Akamaru, o si no nos dejarán.

Fui tras ellos también, avancé tan rápido como pude pasando de lado y evitando ser atropellada por carritos repletos de víveres que algunas personas empujaban tras ellos.

Giré tal como me pareció ver que ellos lo habían hecho, el pasillo que conectaba con lo que Kiba buscaba, pero ni él ni Shino estaban. Avance un poco más allá y revisé, pero aun así no aparecían.

Ninguno.

¿Dónde podrían haberse ido tan rápido?

En mi caminata cambiaron la música de ambientación del local a una de las canciones de mi infancia.

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
__way up high  
there's a land that I heard of  
once in a lullaby._

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
__skies are blue  
and the dreams that you dare to dream  
really do come true._

_Y los sueños que te atreves a soñar realmente se hacen realidad…_

─Sabes Akamaru…la primera vez que escuché está canción fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando aún tenía cinco años ─suspiré y disfruté por un momento más la melodía. Realmente era hermosa. Seguí─, y desde el primer momento en que la escuché se volvió una de mis favoritas. Recuerdo mucho aquel día en que la escuché por primera vez. Hanabi, mi hermanita, nacía, mientras la nana y yo esperábamos en mi habitación, muy nerviosas.

─¿Pero dónde demonios se metieron esos dos?

Escuché una voz delante de mí. Miré al frente buscando al autor de aquella frase. El único que se encontraba cerca era un chico que arrastraba uno de aquellos carritos repleto de víveres. Se veía molesto.

Lo observé detenidamente mientras él siguió avanzando, rápidamente se percató de mi presencia deteniéndose a unos pasos y sonriendo extrañamente.

─Miren nada más a quién me encontré…─habló irónicamente─. Nada más que la tonta de esta mañana.

Yo me quedé parada en un solo punto, sin poder moverme ni un solo centímetro, sorprendida, sin poder articular ninguna sílaba.

Era aquel chico y… yo otra vez estaba actuando como una tonta.

─Eres tú ─jadeé, intentando retroceder.

No dije más. De verdad, _no podía decir nada_.

─Me pregunto si no te perderás en este lugar también… ¿llevas un mapa o algo?─ se mofó. Y no tardó en fijarse en Akamaru─. Veo que llevas ahora un perro, ¿será para que te guíe hasta la salida por si pierdes el rumbo…?

_¿_Por qué?

─¡Déjala imbécil!

**_Neji_**

Esos dos amigos míos ya estaban tardando más de la cuenta, se suponía que irían sólo por algo de leche, pero aún no regresaban. Me dijeron que les esperara cinco minutos, pero ya habían pasado diez, así que, mejor sería buscarlos yo, a tener que estar parado un minuto más.

Ya es conocido el dicho si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña viene a Mahoma. ¿No?

Comencé mi búsqueda por la sección de lácteos, echaba vistazos a ambos lados pero ni un rastro de ellos. Ya comenzaba a desesperarme, esos dos me escucharían cuando los viera, me juré. Seguí avanzando desganadamente, pero no conté con encontrarme con alguien.

Sonreí, quizá mi búsqueda no sería aburrida, después de todo.

Le dije algunas cosas.

Y, en serio, me estaba divirtiendo viéndole la cara que ponía. Si no fuera por un tipo, seguramente era su novio, que comenzó a gritarme como loco me hubiera divertido aún más.

─¿Disculpa? ─le dije.

Lo observé de pies a cabeza en un segundo ─gran cosa… ja ja ja─ Nada más que un tipo delgado y sin ninguna gracia. Un simple tonto.

Giré a ver a la chica y ya otro tipo la acompañaba.

─Veo que vino otro para ayudarte…─me burlé.

─¡Oye! …¡Te estoy hablando idiota! ─el tipo insistió─. No quiero que te metas con ella o sino sabrás quien soy yo.

─¿Así? Y quién se supone qué eres, _un novio defensor de su amada_ ─sobreactué, irónico─. No me hagas reír.

─¿Qué?. ¿Quieres probar? ─me retó─. Solo métete con ella y verás.

¿Me estaba amenazando? Ése me estaba… ¿amenazando?

Basta, era lo único que le permitiría decir a ese idiota. Ya no jugaría más.

─¿Quién eres tú para decirme qué debo o no debo hacer ─contesté de la misma manera─, y además para amenazarme, eh?

Irritante.

─Ya te dije…─insistió otra vez─. No permitiré que sigas insultándola… No lo consentiré…

─Kiba…no te metas en problemas ─escuché decir al otro tipo.

─Pero si eres tú…¬dijo mi amiga.

Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro que me impedía avanzar, giré un poco alterado por aquello notando a Tenten; al mismo tiempo vi como Lee se ponía enfrente de mí, tapando las figuras que estaban al otro lado.

─Tranquilo, hermano… _¿Qué pasa contigo?_ tú no eres así…─me susurró Lee─. Esto no es típico en ti, hermano.

─¡Hace mucho que no nos vemos, Hinata! ─chilló Tenten algo entusiasmada. Demasiado para mi gusto.

Me tomó por sorpresa ver quien era la "receptora" de tanta emoción por parte TenTen .

─Veo que ya se conocen ─murmuré desganado.

Me di la media vuelta, me aburrían estás muestras de afecto por parte de Tenten; ya tenía todo para mi cena. Mejor regresaría a casa.

─Claro que la conozco Neji…

Bien, no sé como Tenten podía tener esa clase de amigas, pero en fin.

─Bueno, a mí eso no me interesa, es cosa de ustedes. Yo me voy.

Avancé, sería mejor irme ya que ese reencuentro de amigas no despertó mi curiosidad.

─Su nombre es Hinata, Hyūga Hinata_, y _es la mejor amiga de mi prima ─respondió.

_Hyūga…_

Ese apellido.

Esa tonta.

Esa familia.

_Aquella repugnante familia_…

Y, ella era una de las hijas de Hyūga Hiashi, el famoso _Hiashi __Hyūga_…

─¡Neji! ¿Me estás prestando atención? ─gritó, volviéndome a la realidad─. Decía que no es una casualidad que ella y tú se apelliden igu…

¡No!

─No, no lo es ─contesté rápidamente.

Sabía lo que Tenten diría y no lo permitiría.

─Pero Neji, qué estás diciendo… ─susurró, y no tardaría demasiado en volver a decir algo.

─Asahara y Hyūga no se parecen en nada, Tenten ─me apresuré a decir─. Por favor te agradecería que no compares mi apellido con ningún otro y menos con ése.

Estaba furioso y lo acepto, y quizá fui un poco grosero con mi amiga, pero en ese momento la impotencia de saber lo duro que fue para él y lo fácil que ellos vivieron me puso así.

Odiaba a esa familia, mi padre podría haber sido manipulado tan fácilmente, abusando de su buena fe, pero _yo no_.

Salí del lugar dejando el coche que arrastraba minutos antes, francamente ya no tenía nada de apetito. No tenía muchas ganas de hablar con nadie.

Maldita sea…

_Sabía__s muy bien que verías algún día a alguien de esa familia por no decir a toda, lo sabías muy bien. Era inevitable._

Pero nunca imaginé que sería tan pronto.

No sé muy bien cómo, no sé cuántos minutos caminé, el hecho es que llegué y me encontré parado enfrente del edificio.

Abrí la puerta y la única que me recibió fue la oscuridad acompañada de silencio; dejé mis zapatos al lado de la entrada, tiré las llaves en la mesita y me recosté en el sofá de la sala. Poco a poco mis ojos se acostumbraron a la noche, cada minuto que pasaba me recordaba lo de hacía minutos.

«_Mi hermano…__»_

Pensé que lo había soñado cuando lo oí, pensé muchas cosas, creí que era broma; pero mi padre no bromeó.

_«__Su familia vendrá de Estados Unidos, se instalarán permanentemente en Japón.»_

_«__Tiene dos hijas, la mayor de ellas tan solo es menor que tú un año, la otra aún es pequeña__.__»_

No, no quería escucharlo.

_«__Me gustaría que nos lleváramos bien todos algún día__»_

_«__No quiero que te llenes de rencores__.__»_

_«__Ella también es tu familia, recuérdalo, hijo.__»_

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta insistentemente me despertó, cogí el móvil que estaba encima del mueble pequeño y me di cuenta que había dormido más de hora y media.

Perezoso y con algo de sueño aún me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí.

─¿Qué quieres?

Sin invitarlo entró, como si nada, típico de Lee. Miré hacia los costados de la entrada antes de cerrar la puerta, pero no había nadie.

─Oye viejo, cómo es eso de: ¿_qué quieres?_ ─habló con tono ofendido─. Me he dado el trabajo de traerte todas las cosas que dejaste en la tienda, de pagar por ellas. Por cierto me debes 40,000 yenes ─hablaba mientras encendía las luces y dejaba todas las bolsas sobre la mesa─. He llamado a la puerta más de veinte minutos y aún así ya viste cómo me recibes.

Yo gruñí.

Diablos, sí que era molesto cuando se lo proponía.

─Nadie te lo pidió, ¿qué es lo qué quieres, eh?

─¡Ah!, ¿Por qué me atacas, hombre? ─me dijo.

No respondí, preferí el silencio y que se aburriera.

─Pensarás que soy idiota, Neji, pero sé muy bien que en la tienda pasó algo, no sé que es, pero estoy seguro que eso te jodió.

Su voz también podía resultar muy molesta. Pero él había llegado a un punto que me puso de mal humor nuevamente.

─¿Tiene que ver con la chica, verdad? —preguntó—. Por lo que escuché ella también es una Hyūga, pero quizá sea solo una casualidad, no tenías por qué reaccionar de esa manera. Quizá ella no es lo que piensas y todo esto es una confusión. Y si fuera verdad, que problema habría si ella fuera tu prim…

─¡Callate! Es que no entiendes que esa familia para mí no existe, que esa estúpida no es mi prima, ¡no es nada! —clamé, casi frenético—. Mi única familia siempre serán los ¡Asahara!. ¡¿Lo entiendes de una buena puta vez?

─Pero…tranquilo hermano ─jadeó Lee.

La mirada de Lee era profunda y confidente. Yo sabía que en esos momentos estaba intentando ayudarme realmente, aunque no me gustaba su método.

─Mira Lee, tú sabes muy bien la historia de los _Hyūga_ y mi padre, creo que explicarte otra vez aquello, me fastidia.

─Lo sé, amigo, lo sé.

─Pero algo sí te puedo asegurar, Lee, esa familia pagará con creces por todo lo que mi padre sufrió.

¡Lo juro!

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**Notas finales de Bell :**

Ahm… ¿Hola?. ¿Aún siguen allí? u.u. Espero que sí…. Sí_, lo __sé__, lo sé,_ muchas de ustedes quieren mi cabeza ahora mismo, y no las culpo. Más de una ya habrá dejado de leerme. TT

¿Pues que les diré?

Pasaré a dar la real versión de los hechos. _La universidad está cada día copando más de mi tiempo. Luego de unos meses agotadores __finalmente llegaron las dos semanas de "vacaciones de la escuela" que tanto esperé. _Haciendo una de mis comparaciones que ni vienen al caso, imagínense a una Bell en medio del Sahara, sin ninguna gota de agua y bajo un sol abrasador que durante varios días caminaba por aquel semejante territorio y que un día por los azares de la vida y del destino (XD) encuentra un pequeño oasis.

Sí, sé que va lento, pero como dije en un principio es porque quiero que los hechos se den espontáneamente y no forzarlos.

En fin, dejando a lado las tonterías que escribí u.u, ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?. Nuestro Hyūga_,_ es un poco perverso xD. Y qué decir de Lee algo loco, éste personaje es muy importante en esta historia, así que ¡ojo!. Pronto se unirá a este duo de amigos un chico nuevo , que también hará de la suyas. Espero que les guste mucho .Por otro lado, me gustó mucho escribir a Kiba mm XD me gustó, quería armar una pelea más " movida", pero me desanimé.

Hago unas aclaraciones, quizá a mucha de ustedes les parezca que me excedo en Ooc, pero si tuviera que decir algo es que alguna de las situaciones que presento forman parte de la realidad de los adolescentes. No creo que esté afectando mucho en sus personalidades, a mi parecer mis personajes siguen conservando sus personalidades.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.

**_Agradezco por todos los review que recibí. ¡Gracias!_** . ¡Espero leernos muy pronto! (cuando el hospital y la universidad me den un respiro).

¡Bye!


End file.
